Currently, domestic operating agencies do not permit Internet service providers to provide two-way voice call service, such as network phone service, in China, but allow Internet service providers to provide one-way voice call service, such as network interphone service, in China.
The function of network interphone may be provided by social application clients in terminals. During a voice call, a user “A” presses an intercom button on an interface of a social application client “A,” then issues a voice of call; the social application client “A” records the voice signal during the press of the intercom button, and then transmits the voice signal to a social application client “B” after the recording is completed. After receiving the voice signal, the social application client “B” displays an unread voice signal on its interface, a user “B” clicks the unread voice signal on the interface of the social application terminal “B,” and then the social application client “B” plays the voice signal through a speaker.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds at least the following defects existing in the above-mentioned manner: when transmitting the voice signal, the user must press the intercom button continuously. When playing the voice signal, the user also needs to click the unread voice signal, and when it is inconvenient for a user to perform a press operation or a click operation on a terminal, the user is unable to use the network interphone service smoothly.